


Eclesiastés 12:14

by skywalkerlesbian



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: M/M, i'm really bad with tags, por qué escribo en inglés si esto es en español, referencias bíblicas yay, sort of angsty
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1960443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywalkerlesbian/pseuds/skywalkerlesbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kieren se despierta en medio de la noche y no encuentra a Simon a su lado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eclesiastés 12:14

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí esto a las 2 de la mañana en el móvil anoche, me disculpo si he patinado en alguna cosa.

Kieren se despertó en mitad de la noche y se estiró un poco. Quería volver a dormirse, pero se dio cuenta de que Simon no estaba a su lado.

— ¿Simon? —le llamó, sin obtener respuesta.

Preocupado, se levantó de la cama y empezó a buscarle. No tardó mucho en ver que una luz salía del salón. Al acercarse lo vio allí sentado, con la biblia en la mano, recitando versículos en voz baja. Se los sabía de memoria, de eso Kieren estaba seguro, pero aún así tenía el libro en la mano.

El más joven se acercó lentamente, intentando no romper el trance.

—...porque Dios traerá toda obra a juicio, juntamente con toda cosa encubierta, sea buena o sea mala —pudo escuchar que murmuraba el moreno.

— Simon —llamó de nuevo, esta vez menos alterado, al notar que aquel había hecho una pausa en su lectura. El otro cerró la biblia, sobresaltado, y se dio la vuelta.

— Kieren, creí que estabas dormido —contestó.

— Lo estaba —se sentó a su lado. — ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

Simon se encogió de hombros.

— M-me apetecía leer la biblia.

— ¿A las 3 de la mañana? —Kieren alzó las cejas.

El mayor intentó balbucear alguna excusa pero finalmente se rindió y dejó caer su mirada.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Simon? Te notaba algo extraño, pero esto ya empieza a preocuparme de verdad.

— Kier... No tengo la conciencia limpia por algo que hice. En estos momentos suelo acudir a las Escrituras para intentar aclararme —respondió, aún con la mirada baja.

El otro frunció el ceño.

— ¿Y qué has hecho exactamente  para sentirte así? ¿Salvarme la vida? —alargó la mano hacia la suya, intentando reconfortarle.

Simon pareció tranquilizarse un poco por el contacto del otro. Negó con la cabeza.

— No puedo decírtelo, lo siento mucho. Todavía no —levantó la mirada para sostener la del pelirrojo—. Confía en mí, cuando esté preparado para decírtelo, lo haré.

Kieren quiso protestar, pero la mirada de su novio hizo añicos sus intenciones. Se inclinó hacia adelante y le abrazó, tomando al otro por sorpresa.

— Vale, confío en ti —se separó un poco.— Y ahora, ¿podríamos volver a la cama? Tengo mucho sueño, aunque no lo parezca.

Simon lo miró a los ojos durante más segundos de los necesarios, pensando en cosas indescifrables para Kieren, antes de contestar.

— Está bien.


End file.
